Kyoya Ootori
Kyoya Ootori, a second year student at Ouran Academy, is the sly and calculating Vice-President of the Host Club founded by his best friend, Tamaki Suoh. Despite Tamaki being President, Kyoya truly runs the club and plays the role of a puppet-master behind the scenes, earning him the nickname “Shadow King.” He takes care of the Host Club’s expenses and will even sell items belonging to the host club members (such as Haruhi’s pencil) for profit. In his words, “use whatever is at hand, be it friend or foe.” Almost everything he does is for his own benefit, but he can occasionally display a selfless side. He is the third son of his very wealthy and influential family; thus, if he wants to take over his family's business, he must work extremely hard to meet his strict father’s high expectations. Character Outline The true manager of the club, Kyoya Ootori, is shown to be calculating, extremely knowledgeable, and business savvy, though his actions always prove to be for the benefit of all. He is from the wealthy and influential Ootori family, which manages a health care zaibatsu. His family is extremely known in their chosen fields and employs a private police force called The Black Onion Squad. Although equally qualified to become heir to the Ootori family, he feels overshadowed by his two older brothers, who are far more likely to inherit their family's company instead of him, However, despite the circumstances, he has confidence in his own abilities and finds the situation to be more of an interesting game than a roadblock. He handles all financial and planning aspects of the Host Club, from managing budgets to selling off merchandise, in order to keep the club solvent in spite of Tamaki's extravagant schemes. His manner in dealing with clients is pleasant and civil, and he is said to be "the cool type." He uses his charm to act as a Host while simultaneously earning the club money through events, sale of personal Host objects and fanzines. As a complete foil to Tamaki, even in appearance, he often realizes things Tamaki or the others are too naive to understand, keeping the information to himself for his own amusement or to watch things play out in order to protect the other members. He is the "Mom" to Tamaki's "Dad" position in the club though he eschews the title in relation to Haruhi. He sleeps late, often due to business and schoolwork, as well as suffering from low blood pressure which makes rising difficult. In chapter 28, Kyoya mentions staying up until 5 am. This is the cause of his extremly bad temper in the morning and has earned him the title of "Low Blood Pressure Lord" from the other club members due to the murderous aura he emits whenever they wake him up loudly. He is often polite to people who are in power or related to it, and claims he only helps people so he can get ahead in the business circles. Haruhi finds this untrue when they spend time together at the mall. Kyoya prevents a woman from being scammed and tells Haruhi that he did so because he knew she was the wife of a family business client because of a ring she wears. Haruhi disputes his being able to see the ring and chides that Kyoya is a lot like Tamaki - a good person who willingly helps others out of his own free will - but prefers to maintain an indifferent facade. Appearance Kyoya has short, black hair, usually styled into a smart/casual look. He is thin, five feet, ten inches tall (five foot, eleven in the anime), and wears slim, rimless glasses which seem to flash when he is usually scheming, angry, or secretly frightened''. '' His fashion sense leans towards modern and trendy and not as classic or intellectual as his character may suggest. He likes designer wear and seems to prefer darker clothes. His eyes are a grey/black colour. Kyoya is always impeccably groomed and dressed appropriately for the occasion, as required. He is naturally stylish and neat, though he appeared rumpled and disheveled when he was forcibly awakened by the other club members to tour a mall. Personality In the club, Kyoya is the "cool" type. He is calm, logical, and has superior intelligence. He also can come across as rather detatched, and sometimes threatening when need be. He claims to do only what benefits himself as an egoist, though Haruhi discovers that benefit for him can be both tangible and intangible (like friendship). He is very fond of his best friend, Tamaki Suoh, giving him free rein when it comes to club matters. He gets along with Haruhi and they often chat, both being level-headed people compared to the other members of the club. His love interest in Haruhi is either unacknowledged (anime) or suppressed (manga) in order to allow his best friend, Tamaki Suoh, to find happiness with her. This surprised fellow Host, Mitsukini Haninozuka, who thought that out of all the hosts, Kyoya would be the one most affected by her. Kyoya explains that while he considered it, he realized that it didn't have enough merit for him to pursue. Whether this is because it's accurate or just a gesture of friendship is unverified. Controversy There has long been a controversy on what "star sign" Kyoya was born under. Fans debate on whether he is a Scorpio or a Sagittarius, correctly being Scorpio. The sign of Scorpio is represented by two planets(Plutohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pluto and Marshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mars), one of which is mutual to Tamaki's, which would be Mars. This is likely to be the reason he is paired with Tamaki on so many occasions, such as the mother-father relationship they claim to have. Kyoya also has all the traits the common Scorpio has (ex: maturity, power 'behind the scenes', a mysterious vibe, etc.). It should be noted, however, that other factors such as the position of the moon, the constellations on both the ascendent and descendant as well as the positions of the planets all play a role in a horoscope. Morevover, due to precession (astronomical, not astrological term), the positions of the constellations since the time the zodiac was first drawn up have shifted making accurate interpretation of any modern person's star/sun sign relatively inaccurate. As for the cusp, traits of one sign wax and wane in harmony with their contingent signs as the 30 days/degrees move through the constellation. This explains why someone on the pre-cusp may be very differnt than someone on the post-cusp. Relationships Tamaki Suoh Tamaki and Kyoya are in the same class and are bet friends. Tamaki even occasionally calls him "Mommy" because of their positions in the club, which Kyoya tolerates. While Tamaki occasionally gets under Kyoya's skin, he accepts Tamaki's eccentricities, as Tamaki does his. When they first meet, Kyoya was shown to be polite and pleasant, though taken aback by the hafu's behavior. He envies Tamaki's position as heir apparent to the Suoh family and fortune as an only child, despite being illegitmate. Eventually, his frustration erupts in an emotional outburst wherein he accuses Tamaki of not striving hard enough to reach his full potential. Tamaki firmly retorts that it's Kyoya who isn't trying and given up. This leads to an epiphany on Kyoya's part as he realizes that Tamaki is correct. Thereafter, Kyoya begins to live by his own desires instead of his father's which includes founding the Host Club with Tamaki because it's a "crazy idea." Haruhi Fujioka Kyoya is the first to realize that Haruhi is a girl (due to the school records he has in his possession), although he chooses not to reveal it to anyone in order to see how it plays out. She, in return, is one of the few that realizes that Kyoya isn't as black-and-white as he appears. The two seem to be the only truly rational and level-headed members of the club (other than Mori), and they often turn to each other whenever they need a sane conversation. Kyoya often amuses himself by teasing Haruhi about her debt: either threatening to increase it or offering to cut it back in order to get her to go along with whatever schemes the club is cooking up. Over the course of the series, their friendship grows based on mutual respect for each others' intelligence and character. After Tamaki confesses to Haruhi, Honey comments about Kyoya having a crush on Haruhi, wondering with surprise why he chose not to do anything about it. Kyoya states that while he respects her and has some feelings towards her, he would have nothing to gain by going against Tamaki for her affections. It would not have merit for him. Kaoru Hitachiin During the sports festival, Kyoya and Kaoru are both on the white team. Kaoru is trusted with gathering information on the other team. In chapter 73, Kaoru comes to Kyoya's house to discuss problems with Haruhi's situation, but arrives too early. Kyoya appears to be a little creeped out when he wakes up to find the twin lying on his bed and reading a book. Kaoru states that he had been waiting for two hours and that he wanted to wait in the guest room, but didn't want Akito, Kyoya's brother, to discover him. Kaoru reveals that he doesn't like Kyoya's brothers because they always appear annoyed whenever he visits; also Akito, because he obsessively checks on Kyoya's grades and social life. Kyoya tells him not to badmouth his brothers because, although he isn't at their level in education yet, someday he'll surpass them. Renge Houshakuji Renge becomes infatuated with Kyoya after seeing a photograph supplied by her father, a business associate of the Ootori family. Her feelings are misplaced from a crush she has on a character named Miyabi in the dating sim video game Uki Doki Memorial, which she plays non-stop in her family's mansion in Paris, France. She comes to Ouran Academy as a first year in high school. Kyoya has no feelings for her in reality and is sometmes harsh with her for her own good. She appoints herself as Manager of the Host Club and provides amusing, sometimes snide, commentaries throughout the anime series on the club's activities and members. She is a huge moe fan. She is the daughter of Yoshio Ootori's business partner in France, Reynard Houshakuji, which is why Kyoya tolerates her antics and tells the other Host Club members to do likewise. Family Kyoya is the third son in his family, meaning he is neither an heir nor next in line. However, he has commented that "It's an exciting game", and plans to outshine his brothers when the moment is right. Ootori Family Staff Tachibana (age 39 y.o.), Aijima (age 45 y.o.) and Hotta (age 35 y.o.) are the three member staff that guards him. They also make sure that nothing untoward happens to their young master's friends. Yoshio Ootori Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya's father, is the patriarch of the Ootori family. Yoshio is portrayed as a cold, calculating father. Kyoya tries hard to please him in order to become heir of the family, despite the fact that his father is apparently a cold and uncompromising man, who shows no understanding for his children and has planned out the lives of his sons as his own successors already (it's unknown what he wants Fuyumi to be, though). In the manga, he acknowledges Kyoya as a possible successor despite being the third son. In the anime, he states he had already decided Kyoya would inherit Ootori Medical from him (in the manga he states it is a possibility). In the anime, he was amused (albeit shocked) to discover that Kyouya had bought his company right under his nose, only to fling it back to him anonymously. He only discovered it was him due to the codename he used which was K.O., for Kyouya Ootori (although this might be a play to the word 'knockdown'). He implied that he wanted Kyoya to marry Haruhi in the anime. He is also the business partner of Renge's father. Fuyumi Ootori Fuyumi Ootori is Kyoya's older sister. In the anime, she appears during Kyoya's flashbacks about his first meeting with Tamaki. She clearly cares for her younger brother and tries to help him in life. She seems to be somewhat lacking in the areas of housework and organization, but appears to be a kind-hearted person. It is revealed in the manga that she was in an arranged marriage (although she and her husband loved each other), but returned home later (for a short visit, which her father chided her). Her husband's surname is Shido. She and Tamaki are pursuing a tour of commoners' food together. Yuuichi Ootori Yuuichi Ootori is Kyoya's older brother. He's only seen in the Anime during flashbacks when there's a close up of the family portrait, and is showed sometimes in the Manga. Yuuichi has already graduated at Medical School and works with his father at the same hospital, and, as Kyoya defines in the anime, he is the natural heir of Ootori's companys, because he is the eldest son of the family. Akito Ootori Akito Ootori is the second son of Yoshio Ootori. He's only seen in the Anime during flashbacks when there's a close up of the family portrait, but does make a quite important participation in the Manga. It's shown that Akito is an undergraduate in Medical School and wants an MBA after leaving college to help his elder brother with the family business; it seems that he doesn't have the ambition to compete against his older brother, Yuuichi, to inherit the Ootori's company and doesn't want Kyoya to compete against Yuuichi either. Kyoya's Mother Though she is never seen in the Manga, she is mentioned by Kyoya in Chapter 48 during the sports tournament when he remarks, "Both my parents are at work," as explanation as to why they aren't attending the event. She also appears in the Anime episode, "Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out." There, she is only seen from the back speaking with a guest and remarking that "Kyoya is the most handsome." She has long brown wavy hair and a slim, curvy figure. Trivia *His blood type is AB, which according to Tamaki and many other superstitious people, gives him a split personality. Honey also holds the same blood type, giving some evidence that this is true. His two personalities are probably split from his club self to his true self, or his club self to his evil lord self. *He has many nicknames, including "Demon Lord," "Hypotensive Devil," "Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord", "The Shadow King", and "Mommy". *His initials spell K.O. *He is left-handed. Bisco Hatori had not taken much note when drawing Kyoya and just added this fact as a trivia in one of the volume endings. *He has a character song named "Tsumetai Yoru". *Bisco Hatori believes that she subconsciously derived Kyoya's name from the word 'me-gane', meaning spectacles. The latter Chinese character of this word is the same as Kyoya's 'Kyo'. *Honey calls him "Kyo-chan". *Kyoya has the same english voice actor as Sebastian Michaelis in the anime series Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and France in the anime series Hetalia. *He shares his name with two characters from Beyblade, Kyoya Tategami and Tsubasa Ootori. Interestingly, his personality is also similar to the characters'. *His Japanese voice actor Masaya Matsukaze also voices Teru Mikami (from Death Note) who has black hair and wears glasses as well. *In the Japanese books he is said to be 181 cm tall (5'11"), but in the English translation it is said he is 5'10". *His favorite subjects are English, German, and Physics. *He likes spicy foods, and doesn't much care for sweets. *Bisco Hatori said that if the first chapter was 40 pages instead of 50 pages long, Kyoya would not exist. *Nearly all technology in the series has pineapples somewhere on it, including Kyoya's laptop. This is a parody of Steve Job's Apple products. *Kyoya is known throughout the host club's members for his death glare, which can be seen frequently when he is cranky or if he is woken up before the time of his choosing. *He wore in episode 22 along with the others, except for Tamaki Suoh, a forehead protector. Just like the ninjas in the popular anime Naruto and Naruto Shippuden do. * While appearing to be insensitive and materialistic, Tamaki and Haruhi recognize Kyoya's true nature as basically good. Quotes *''"Beauty is as vain as these cherry blossoms. You will never be able to see the same shape for two days."'' *(To Tamaki) "Talk dream-speak only in your dreams." *(To Tamaki) "Sleep first, then dream." *''"That's an intriguing notion, in its own way."'' *''"I'm okay with anything as long as it doesn't harm me."'' *''"Our motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer customers' needs."'' *(To Tamaki) "What is it now, Daddy?" *''"Use whatever is at hand, Be it friend or foe."'' *''(To Haruhi) ""if you cannot pay us back with money you can pay back with your body."'' Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students